


Collecting a Debt

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Luke is leaving to go to Degobah but before he leaves he feels the need to close a loop.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Collecting a Debt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic ive written in a very long time. It’s shorter than most I’ve done lately but hopefully you enjoy!!

Luke’s injuries finally healed enough for him to leave the sick bay. He had to get to Degobah as quick as he could to be sure he found this mysterious Jedi master Ben told him about. 

As he headed to his X-Wing to prepare, he passed Han working away on the Falcon. Luke hadn’t properly thanked his friend for rescuing him out in the snow. He approached the ship as Han made eye contact with him. 

“You alright?” Han asked, a small smile on his face, but worry clear in his body language. 

“Yeah.” Luke wanted to say more. He had so much bubbling up inside. He opened his mouth, most likely to spill more than he needed to. But quickly assessing the situation, he turned away. 

“Be careful.” Those two words were enough for Luke to know Han understood. He looked back to see his friend with a genuine smile plastered to his features. It took everything in Luke not to kiss him. But of course that wasn’t appropriate or warranted so he nodded, smiled and went to his ship. 

Artoo beeped. Luke’s face flushed. 

“I do NOT have feelings for Han. Besides even if I did, what would he want with a guy like me when Leia is literally right there? A beautiful woman like her. I wouldn’t stand a chance.” Luke sighed. Artoo’s beeps became much more insistent. 

“But what would I say? I can’t just go up to him and say something like that! I’ll see if I can clear my head on this ride to the Degobah system.” Artoo’s sad beeps resonated through Luke. He empathized but he couldn’t see how he would measure up to Leia. Han seemed so interested in her and Luke was….well, he was Luke. 

A voice behind him surprised Luke. 

“Hey kid!” 

“Han, what are you-?” But he was cut off by the most unexpected kiss he’d ever experienced in his life. Once his brain caught up with what was happening, his entire body melted. 

“What was that for?” Luke didn’t mean to be so breathless, but he found himself unable to think for a solid minute. 

“I couldn’t let you leave without getting what I’m owed. I told you, you owe me two. One for now and one when you become a full-fledged Jedi.” Han’s cocky grin was enough to make Luke’s heart leave his body. 

“You got it, Han.” And with a wink, Luke stepped into the X-Wing. 

Artoo’s beep made Luke laugh out loud.

“You saw nothing, Artoo.” He said with a wink and off they went to find the mysterious Master Yoda.


End file.
